


Crowley vs. Asmodeus

by JustADragon



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Crowley Was Raphael Before Falling (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27973143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustADragon/pseuds/JustADragon
Summary: Crowley about to face off against Asmodeus in Egypt, where Archangel Raphael is said to have subdued the demon in Judeo-Christian lore before King Solomon summoned him to do his bidding.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	Crowley vs. Asmodeus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Truth Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19468792) by [WanderingAlice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingAlice/pseuds/WanderingAlice). 



> Here it is, as promised! Hope you like it. I'm particularly proud of the way the sword came out. I have some experience with flintknapping, so that helped.

**Author's Note:**

> The snarky part of my brain that hardly ever turns off: "Wow, you suck at backgrounds, lol."  
> Me: "Shaddup, it's two in the morning."


End file.
